GODESS BELLE
by wendy1969
Summary: Jasper is in Maria's army, When he finds a baby in an ally way. He finds this baby that is called Bella and is more special than anyone thinks... GODDESS BELL IS OFFICIALLY ADOPTED BY Wendy1969, FROM Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead. Rated: M. mature content for Adults only. N/Canon. OOC. Romance, Comfort,/Hurt, Drama. character death.
1. Finding Belle

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized Characters, Settings, and Places, are the soul property of their original owners/authors, etc. I am not affiliated in any way with Stephanie Meyer or Summit entertainment. Nor am I associated with anyone who is to do with the Twilight Franchise.

**Copyright infringement:** There is **no** copyright Infringement intended in any way at all.

**Rating:** M. Contains explicit content for mature adults only.

I didn't want to change much in the chapters she had already written. I have however, put most of the chapters together to form a reasonable size chapter.

I do hope you will continue reading this story. A small part is still to come from the already written chapters that I am adding a lot more to. This will form the second chapter and give some details on who is raising her and where.

**CHAP 1**

A woman ran across the street to an ally way. She was dressed in clothes that looked old and dirty, and was skinny, as if malnourished. I can see where she was bleeding profusely; you could tell that she was dying. In her arms she held a newborn baby, who has little patch of hair at the top of her head. But something about the baby was strange… she had an almost quality like looks, that only Greek gods themselves held and were captured in sculptures around the world. Strawberry button nose, full lips, and brown and gold eyes that have an almost Bette Davis like look to them. "Bella live for me, don't hate me for doing this but you will know in a while, please don't hate me" the woman said. She carefully placed the baby on the ground. And the woman' emotions exploded with pain and agony and grief. I felt so much loss and heartache it almost crippled me. Her last thing to say or do… she smiled as much as she could at her baby girl and silently told her she loves her. Then baby started to cry…

**JPOV **

I was running for new meat for Maria's army, when I heard it. It was a soul-breaking cry, which made me want to cry. I ran toward the noise when I saw it was coming from an ally way. I saw a woman lying on the ground, blood beneath her in a deep puddle. Then I saw it, the goddess like creature on the ground next to her. I carefully picked up the baby and she instantly stopped, and looked up at me. She had amazing brown and gold eyes that seemed to be looking into your soul. She seemed to be thinking hard then put a hand to my face.

I saw it… it was like a dream, an out of body experience.

_-VISION-_

It was me and the little girl sitting, in an old house clearly abandoned. "Hi my names Belle, I'm a day old, where's my momma?" The little girl asked

I was shocked but clearly recovered; I was a southern gentleman and need to be gentle with this. "Your momma's in heaven now. I'm so sorry, but you're not going to be able to see her," I said as gentle as I could, I was pained to see her bottom lip jut out and Belle started crying.

_-END VISION-_

I was pulled out of the vision and I saw little Bella crying hysterically. I started cradling her, but I saw something strange on her hand, it was like a glow. When I saw the glow her body seemed to be heating up. It to the feel of a candlestick on fire till it got to the heat of a fire, and then suddenly she lit on fire. I almost dropped her then she turned into a big teardrop. I could almost tell the power flowing off her. If the Volturi found her she would be captured and in for life. I then noticed the time and saw it was 2:00 in the morning. I was supposed to gather people to turn. Peter and Char are going to kill me. I ran to camp with the baby in arms up to Peter and Char, the baby sound asleep.

**PPOV **

I saw Jasper run up to me with a baby in his arms, asleep. "Dude what are you carrying, is that a baby, WTF"? What in hell is he doing with a baby? We have to get back to Maria's army camp now, before she notices us gone too long.

"Awww she's so cute," char said as she grabs the baby from Jaspers arms. Char got the baby from Jasper and cradled it in her arms, as she thought of how she will never have the chance to have a child. I can see it in her eyes when she loses herself in that thought, as she sometimes does.

"I found Belle in a puddle of blood next to her mother who looked like she died giving child birth but there were bites across her skin that looked as if a vampire bit her, but not for feeding. It was like Maria does to me, to cause pain for punishment. They looked a little vicious as hers mostly do." Jasper said.

"Belle?" I asked. Clearly, this is a weird situation.

"Yeah… well she kind of pulled me into a vision and said she was a day old and that her names bell, and when I explained her mother was dead she kind of exploded into a giant flame then a tear drop shape blob of water." He said and he was looking kind of like he was into the memory, then he remembered something.

"Something glowed, on her hand of something before it happened though". Jasper then took the Bella back into his arms and then careful took her hand out of the blanket. I saw it then… a big tattoo down her whole arm it looked like a birthmark…. Not normal it didn't look like ink or coloured it looked like a tan.

The tattoo was a picture of 5 stars and then alongside the five stars are pictures, of mythical creatures. One of a vampire, not a human made up ones, a werewolf, Fairies, and demons. But in the middle is a picture of her. It looked as if a master artist created it, but that was impossible because she was only on earth for a mere couple hours….

**JPOV:**

"What should we do now," I asked. I mean I guess we could take her to Maria… but she is vicious enough to want to drain this poor child dry.

"Let's leave! We should go to the camp collect our stuff and go, like now" Peter said clearly liking the turn of events; he never liked Maria's newborn army, and neither do me and Charlotte.

"I agree," said char. Her emotions are a very strong and maternal to baby Belle

"OK LETS MOVE IT," I said, I wanted to move out before morning, before Bell woke up. Running with a baby isn't going to be easy at all, and we need to do it while we can. This is about the time Maria is usually busy with someone.

**PPOV:**

We went toward the camp and jasper was in 'Major made". He had Bella in his arms, and he didn't seem to be bothered by her scent. You know they looked like mates in a way…. That seems to fit, and I know it sounds weird and dirty to some. But vampires do not harm a child unless the child is dying. Then they are allowed to end them. But if a vampires mate is found in a child, then they will do anything to keep the child safe and problem free.

**CHAR POV:**

I had a gift that only a few know, that is myself, and of course Peter. And I could see the bonds between people and future bonds between people. I was slightly creeped out when I saw the bond between Jasper and Bella. They are the strongest bond of mate I have ever seen. It will be hard for both Jasper and Bella, I mean her body will age more quickly to make it fit to jaspers personality, and wants…. WOW this is going to be a hard couple of years….

**JPOV:**

I ran to the camp, it was pitch black and I could hear Maria "entertaining" her guest. I quickly covered Bella's ears. "Char… Peter… we have to make this as quickly as possible," I made my voice as quite as possible. They followed and we went into the tents quickly. I gathered my stuff and money (from my victims) and left silently. Bella then started to awake. Her heartbeat was going wild and I realized how hungry she was. I need to get her food. Char and Pete came out and followed me off the camp. Then I heard it… one of the guards, Jack I think, coming our way. He saw us! He looked straight at Bella and ran, for what I believe was his life. I realized that I still had Bella in my arms, still half asleep. Then Bella's whole body looked on fire! I put Bella down gently as quickly as possible.

Then the impossible happened. A cage of fire come over all 4 of us, with Bella awake and crying on the other side of my cage. My monster almost wanted to run, but I knew it would be the end. Then the one cage over Jack collapsed onto his body burning him to oblivion. Then Bella's arm looked to be red… and then the cages disappeared as quickly as they came. "What is she?" All three of us asked. But I then heard Bella's stomach growl. She was hungry… and I DO NOT wish to be on her angry side…

**The end of chapter 1**

**A/N:**

**Let's see how the major deals with buying food and clothes for a babe, shall we?**

**IMPORTANT… I have has a review in which the reviewer was rather negative towards this story. They then claimed it was somewhat better than the original. Now when I see a story that needs adopting and the reason is usually genuine, like this authors was that I got this from. I read the story again and then I review or send a PM to the author an offer to adopt it. I do give my word to not change it but to add to it. Now, however I am forced to do so. Because of this rather negative review left by TheDemon… Actually I will not give the name out. But I will say, she or he has no right to make people feel they are less than they are when they do something they love doing. We do not write for everyone else. We write for ourselves. We choose in our hearts to share the stories we write with you all to read. If someone wants to talk about different things that can help a writer out in bettering their passion, then please do so. But being negative in any way shape of form is wrong. We do not choose much in life, but we do choose our passions, our hobbies, the things and people we love. Do not make us regret such things with negative cruel remarks as the one I received.**

**Thank you for listening to my rant. But every word is truth. NO, I will not say who the author is as I do not want to start a war of words. I will not sink to that. Thank you an god bless.**


	2. A New Home

**CHAPTER 2**

**Jasper's POV**

"What do you think the baby will eat" peter questioned, he definitely was confused, me too.

"I don't know" I exclaimed! I handed over Bella to char and said, "Well I'm hungry. I am going to go hunting with peter then we will trade. Fair," I said.

"Sure, Sure," both Char and Pete said. I quickly moved at a fast pace and went into the local bar; I felt the emotional push of lust and stupidity around me.

I spotted my kill easily, I quickly did my southern charm and took her outside and put my hand over her mouth, and sunk my teeth in to her. I felt peter doing the same to his kill a little up the ally we were in. We met up and without talking and ran back to char and Bella. When we saw Bella, her eyes became dark with need of food as she looked at my hands and shirt; I looked down and saw I was covered in blood. I took her into my arms and held her… then the unexpected happened she took my hand and licked the blood off closing her eyes doing so.

"What is she," I asked. We were all looking at her in amazement. She clearly isn't vampire or human of even others. "We should rob a blood bank for food, you know so we can get it easily," I suggested. Char took care of that as we formulated a plan of action. We planned to go to Alaska and then buy a house and continue there, but most importantly, visit Garret, He is from the revolutionary war and is very old and knows all the prophecies that the Volturi knows, maybe even more. We NEED to figure out what she is, although I will not allow any other fucker to raise her. She is going to have parents, alright, but in the form of my captain and his mate. Peter and Charlotte. What it is I feel for her I have no idea. I feel protective of her, but I also feel drawn to her. It isn't in some sexual nature. YUK! NO WAY AT ALL!

I will not, however, let another see her as anything but ours. I sure hope she is ready for the world of the supernatural. She is anything but human, and I think this tiny girl knows more than we ever could imagine someone her age knowing. Her soft mewls of contentment are a nice sound for me too. Peter and Charlotte are here now so I best tell them what I have decided. "Major, we have the blood here and some human food and drinks for babies, as well as other items. We left money on the counter and a note for why it is there.

**Forks, Washington**

**Peter's POV**

We ended up purchasing a house to raise Belle in, in a small wet town in the state of Washington, the town is called Fork's. it is on the Port Angeles side of Forks just on the outside of town. The place has five bedrooms two floors and a bathroom in each room. We have to stay on this side of town because on the other side is a large coven of about six or seven vampires. Jasper worries about Belle, most especially now. He is worried that they will try something on Belle. Even mine and Char's daughter, Belle, is grumpy from knowing of them, and hearing us go on about them. We only have to mention them or catch a whiff of them and Belle is a hurricane of emotions to deal with. Jasper works with us in calming her down and it does eventually work, but it is not the easiest thing to do in the world. So we always try to avoid them as much as possible.

**A couple of weeks later**

We are buying some much needed supplies for the house and the normal weekly shopping for human appearances. We remember all the time to get babe supplies for Belle as well. Jasper keeps trying to keep his sister's mind off of what she is seeing from where she is, as the females in this shop seem to adore a man with a baby. They seem to love my package and my perfect edible ass, is what they call it. I pay them no mind at all and I send a killer smile to wifey instead. I strap Belle in to the pram thing and we get the groceries up on the checkout and soon pay for them. I gave Jay his card back and he signed the receipt and we left in a hurry before Char ripped in to one of these females. I can definitely see me and Char having rough and hard sex tonight.

We got out and as far as a few feet from our vehicle. Sitting against my fucking car is a copper haired freak and a short dark haired mini evil pixie of a vampire. We saw two others who are mated on one side and another on the other side. One couple consisted of a blonde male and a light caramel colour hair female. The third was a short dark haired big broad dude with a lanky ass blonde female. They are acting as if they own our vehicle when they do not. I watched as major gave a growl that made them move. The only two who did not was the copper coloured hair and the dark hair mini freak pixie. Major is in full on coven leader mode now. He took off his long sleeve shirt and seconds later they are all shivering with fear now. It is clear in their eyes and their shaking bodies. Major is also letting his ability act slightly, bit by bit. "Get away from the vehicle. Now." He growled at them. The two of them just looked at him for a second as I then realize. They just had to go and piss him off, didn't they. He stepped forward to the car ad they, of course, moved their asses quickly. We unlocked the car and got in and left. Soon enough Belle is sleeping, thanks to major working on calming her and getting her to sleep.

"You know we are going to have to meet them, right? It is only right since they were here long before we got here." I know this to be true, and I also know if we do not then they start trouble with the shifters who live nearby their home on the other side of town.

"Have you seen it with your knack, captain?" major is in a very real protective stance at the moment. He is on edge, and trying to restrain that part of him for Belle's sake. Char finally understands nothing is going to happen to our daughter that is untoward from the major or any other fucker. I know for a fact that it is going to be a stressful road ahead for us all, but most certainly for the major more so than anything or anyone else. Major will be railroaded outta town and Belle will not be easy to raise when it does happen. Don't get me wrong, she isn't going to cause me and Char any trouble. But the Cullen's are going to cause trouble and Belle is going to rebel against it. I certainly do hope everyone is ready, even though I cannot tell them anything. Jasper would fight it, and he should not as the help he gets is going to bring the Cullen's falling to the feet of Marcus Volturi. Our future father figure.

"Only slight things, but err on the side of caution and all that. It will be best for us to meet them and see what they want." He seems to be keeping Belle calm and she is looking up at him intently as he then begins to relax with Belle settling down as well.

"Alright, captain, then make haste in replying to their unasked question." He isn't going to like how they drive him out of his own home at all, but we have nothing else we can do. If he tries anything else to change things, death happens to one or all of us, due to shape shifters getting involved and taking out Belle and Char. We lose it and in a blind rage clear out everyone and thing. Then we walk in to a fire.

By the time I got through thinking about what I now know I was near a Cullen. "Major said we will be coming over later to meet you all proper like. Bye." I ran before they could say anything about it all. It will start today, not too much, but enough to pee us up the wall about them.

**The end of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

wendy1969,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: Jasper's Family  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: Guest

:Ohhh. And I thought you weren't posting on this site anymore. Color me  
disappointed.

wendy1969,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: Jasper's Lucky Break  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: Don't like it (Guest)

Don't like it:I, personally, find you offensive. You lack the talent of even  
the worst writers on this site and seem to think graphic sex and swearing are  
what people want to read. Your grammar and spelling are atrocious. There are  
guidlines on this site and you violate them on practically every one of your  
stories. There is no MA rating for this site and if you think that the  
pornography that you post is an M rating, you are sadly mistaken. You are  
clearly a sad, bored housewife that lacks any stimulation in your personal  
life, and choose to unleash garbage on unsuspecting people who are simply  
looking for a decent story to read. I would suggest finding another hobby.

-  
Do not reply to this email.

Messaging Service

wendy1969,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: GODESS BELLE  
Chapter: 1. Finding Belle

From: Guest

:What is a Godess?

-  
Do not reply to this email.

Messaging Service

Whoever the hell you are, guest reviewer, you canbet your high ended ass i am in no way bored nor do i lack stimulation. I find describing eachmove during sex very boring. What we vocalize is what tells a person how they feel at the moment of enjoyment.

Back the fuck off and leve me the fuck alone. I have done nothing to you.

I am married with 4 wonderful and smart children and frankly… you are an insult to all of us females who so happen to be married with children.

You are unimaginative, it seems, for if you had any imagination you would be doing the story telling yourself. You also have no courage to face people with your insults and trash talking. So do us all a favour and stop trying to make us hate ourselves just because you hate yourself and everyone else, or so it seems.

Thanks, doll, but unfortunately i am violating everything concievable according to this gutless guest reviewer. So i should have ignored what my daughter asked of me and stayed with not posting on this site.

My doctor advises cancelling my profile on here and I seem to agree with him. I reposted it, tentatively so, thinking that since the high school principal done the favour of editing for me, knew what he was doing. Seeing as he was a teacher for well over twenty years before becoming a principal. So I should think the spelling isn't that bad.

Now that my rant is over, I tried, ladies, but obviously I am unwelcome on this kindy fiction site. I will see you soon if you wish to read on a site who allows graphic text in a story. Bye for now to my readers.

Once this has been up for a couple of days or three I am taking it all down. Everything, that is. I am keeping my ass on TWCS.

Thank you and goodbye.

Wendy Bradley

Wendy Bradley


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL MY READERS, ASSOCIATES, FRIENDS FROM THIS SITE WHO WRITE AS WELL, AND ANY AND ALL WHO SUPPORT ME AND/OR MY STORIES.

ALRIGHT ALREADY!

Sheesh, you women, ladies, teens of all ages. I will stick it out by finishing this jasper's family. Then i will not delete anything at all. But if the moderators get a hold of it because of that nasty piece called a guest reviewer, then do not blame me.

I DAMN WELL LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM GRACIOUSLY ACCEPTING OF THE COMPLIMENTS AND SUPPORT.

Here is a list of my readers who have reviewed about the latest update on what stories I have up here. I have read all reviews and wish to thank you all and for those who have given support and are not listed... Do not worry. It is oly because I am trying to be quick. I have to get going to doc appointment.

SO...

Nette91

Teamhotmen

01katie

Flamingpen18

Fallgoddess

ShiloCoulter

Sam's-lurker-droid

Pierreries du mort

AbbeNormal

Jaydenlove247

Jazzysbellamarie

Barbiedoll123

Babysis64bbutterfly689

Mickeydee

Rae-Rae187

thank you to all of you and to whoever else who is not mentioned, but supports me.

I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE GREAT RESPECT FOR YOU ALL AS WELL.


End file.
